moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Clergy of True Light
The Clergy of True Light was a prominent branch of the Church of the Holy Light. While staying true to the core principles of the faith, the Clergy is renowned for its unique identity and philosophy. It was lead by Bishop Jessica Vlake for a time, whom held the highest position which can be obtained within the Clergy by a living being, but eventually left under mysterious circumstances. While the Clergy operated separately, it welcomed people of all denominations or branches within the Church and counted itself as apart of the See of Stormwind. Philosophy The Clergy of True Light adheres to ten principles as in accordance with the scriptures of the Light. These principles are... * Equality among all, regardless of race, gender or religious denominations. * Free, unhindered worship of the Light * Defence of the weak and persecuted * Clear and unsullied teachings of the Light * Upholding the values of the Three Virtues in not only thought, but also in practice * A corruption-free Clergy * No head of the Church above the scriptures * Unshakable belief that the Light is eternal * No temporal authority above the Light and Its Scriptures * Education is the highest gift bestowable. While the Clergy may follow these set out values, much of the philosophy studied within are found within the scriptures, of which much emphasis is placed. The Clergy teaches to have a balance between a spiritual and mortal life and to not be too involved in either side as it leaves to an unbalanced life. Additionally, the Clergy is recognisably adamant in the belief that there is and can never be a higher power above the Light, whether spiritual or temporal. The scriptures are seen as the head of the church and so, rejects the position of Archbishop to a large extent (Though many may view the Archbishop as a manager of the church, rather than the head of it). Clergy Hierarchy The Clergy Heirarchy is slightly smaller than most other denominations, with the highest position one can achieve being Bishop rather than an Archbishop as adherents to the faith value the holy texts above that of temporal authority. Bishop The Bishop is the official 'head' of the Clergy, who leads the organization where fit and is responsible for the maintenance of the Clergy and its followers. Dean Deans are highly respected teachers and leaders whom either specialise in a specific field of study (Such as philosophy or politics) or a certain sect of the Clergy such as the Inquisitors. There may be any number of Deans spread out across the See of Stormwind whom owe their allegiance to the Clergy. Prelate Prelates are equally senior priests who may take up any number of roles as directed by the Bishop or a Dean. As such, Prelates can be commonly found and are typically spread about evenly. Ordained Priest An Ordained Priest make the bulk of the hierarchy and are most recognizable of all positions due to their famous appearance. All ordained priests, regardless of gender or race carry what is known as the Three Creedal Statements, which are three articles of faith which these ordained adherents wear on them at all times. Many of these priests may study in advanced classes of their choice or may take up specialized roles as well as the common Liturgy services. Deacon Lay Priest Novices Novices are priests in training who may learn from a mentoring ordained priest whom passed on their knowledge to the novice as well as any number of Deans. History W.I.P. Branches The Clergy of True Light operates similarly to most other clergies in that in consist of three main branches: The Priesthood, Inquisition and Paladin sect. The Priesthood The Priesthood is responsible for educating the populace on the Light, guiding others to maintain a strong relationship to the Light and to emulate it's teachings to the best of their abilities. Priests of the Faith are teachers, healers and protectors of the weak whom are easily recognizable by carrying the Three Creedal Statements. While anyone may read the scriptures and partake in religious ceremonies and services, many may take up seminary in search of a professional career within the Clergy of True Light as a Priest. While in seminary, priests are taught in a variety of subjects including Theology, healing (But with and without the Light), Liturgy and a series of course of their choice. These classes are usually taught by Clergy Deans. Inquisition To be updated soon. Paladins To also be updated soon! Vocations (Recruitment) Careers and education within the Clergy are free and open to all (Though some fields may require certain qualifications), and so many people of varying classes can be found within the Clergy. Education Director: Empty If one wishes to train under priests, paladins or other servants of the Light, approaching any member of the Clergy (Preferably an ordained member) should be sufficient to direct the applicant towards the training application, which is to be completed and submitted to the Director of Vocations for review. If accepted, the applicant will be assigned to a mentor and given a time table detailing all weekly classes. Vocations Director: Empty Vocations refers to those wishing to find a suitable career within the Clergy. As with an education submission, one must apply to the proper application for the job or approach a high ranking member of the Clergy to be considered for the job. Once either is complete, the necessary arrangements will be made. Currently W.I.P.Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Organizations Category:Holy Church Organizations Category:Charity Organizations Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Clergy of True Light